


Doctor/Rose Drabbles

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [85]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 400 Follower celebration fics, Chapter 9 is babyfic, Crack, Drabbles, Episode: s01e06 Dalek, F/M, Humor, Love, Romance, Short Fics, Tumblr: doctorroseprompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Various drabbles featuring the Doctor and Rose.





	1. Comfort (Drabble prompt: Approach.)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to attempt to write a drabble for each Doctorroseprompts drabble prompt. I’ll also include Legendslikestardust and Timepetalscollective prompts as they inspire me, as well as prompts suggested from Tumblr followers. What they will have in common: the love the Doctor and Rose share. Eventually I hope to work in Eleven, Twelve, and Thirteen.
> 
> The first one is Nine x Rose, post Dalek.

Rose doesn’t know how to approach him. She’s never seen him so utterly gutted as he is right now, She can see his shoulders shaking as he gives in to a rare display of emotion. He thinks he’s alone.

Rose pushes his bedroom door the rest of the way open and quietly enters the room. “Doctor,” she breathes, not wanting to surprise him.

“No, Rose,” he murmurs. “Don’t need to be around me right now.”

The TARDIS gives her an encouraging hum. Despite his warning, she joins him on the bed, placing her hand on his shoulder. He flinches, but doesn’t try to order her away. She slips her hand into his, squeezing it reassuringly. He returns the pressure gently, and for a while they sit together, and he lets her comfort warm him. Better with two, indeed.


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor, in the afterglow of their first time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For doctorroseprompts drabble prompt “stay”. Ten x Rose.

“Stay,” Rose whispers sleepily in the dark, feeling the bed shift. She thinks that it’s inevitable that the Doctor will distance himself, that he regrets their new intimacy.

She feels him spoon up behind her, his bare body fitting against hers like a puzzle piece. He pulls her closer to him, caressing her neck with his lips. Even though she’s exhausted she feels the stirring of arousal.

“I can’t imagine anyplace else I’d rather be,” he whispers in the dark.

And afterwards, when she awakens later, it is to him, happily smiling at her, gloriously disheveled by lovemaking and sleep.


	3. Trivia Night (or the Hazards of Time Travel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo and Rose discover an unexpected hazard of time travel with the baby TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctorroseprompts 75 Dates Meme, prompted by Modernaira on Tumblr.

  
“You do, don’t you?”

  
Rose, who was fishing through her purse for the car keys one handed, glanced up at the Doctor and asked, “What is it I do?”

  
“You blame me for losing.”

  
“It’s just trivia night, Doctor, s’not like it matters,” Rose mumbled. She held up the keys triumphantly.

  
“I know it’s a point of pride, though. You lost to Jake’s team and he won’t let you forget it,” The Doctor sighed.

  
“Well, no, it’s not Jake that I’m worried about. Sure, he’ll brag an’ be insufferable but….”

  
“You plum!!” Jackie’s voice rang out across the car park.

  
“Doctor, I think you’re misjudgin’ which one of you your trivia teammates will hold the grudge,” Rose pointed out.

  
The Doctor turned to face his mother in law. “Jackie, we very nearly won, we only lost by ten points, and you are being quite the sore loser.”

  
Jackie narrowed her eyes, hands on her her hips. “I don’t care if you do have a fancy new time machine. You can’t bleedin’ answer a trivia question about now, based on somethin’ you saw happenin’ in the future!” She turned on her heel and stalked back to her own car. Pete opened her door for her, then shrugged apologetically at the Doctor and Rose.

  
“Really, Doctor, you can’t,” Rose agreed, albeit more calmly than her mother. “Remember, even if we sorta directly caused it to happen….”

  
“Spoilers, right.” 


	4. Caving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten has a moment of sweet surrender hiding in a cave with Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctorroseprompts drabble prompt “cave.”

_Caving in a cave. How poetic._

Of course, caving implies that he is being forced to do something he doesn’t want to do. That would imply that he isn’t near desperate to feel her bare skin under his fingertips, that he doesn’t want to be close to her, with nothing between them to interfere. That’s not the case at all.

He is against the wall, with Rose squeezed in front of him, her back pressed against his front, and the combination of adrenaline and pheromones was suddenly overwhelming. He loses control of the responses he’s had to work so hard to hold in check around her. His respiratory bypass fails miserably, as his breathing speeds up. Hers has too, he notices.

She notices something as well, and he notices that she’s noticed as she presses her hips back into his front and he hisses from the friction.

With some difficulty she spins around so that she’s facing him, looking into his eyes. Hers are just barely visible in the dim light, but he can see how dark and full of want they are.

“Rose?” He murmurs.

“Yes,” she affirms just before she pulls him down to her lips and they snog each other senseless.


	5. In A Galaxy Far Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo and Rose find an unusual stowaway on their brand new TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hanluvr, who prompted “Tell me that’s not what I think it is” for a First Five Sentences Fic prize in my 400 Follower Giveaway on Tumblr. Pure crack fic. I’m not sure what I was thinking! But I’m sure Hanluvr will love the Star Wars reference! :D

“Tell me that’s not what I think it is,” the Doctor groaned. The tiny, bird-like creature with huge eyes and a permanently worried expression stared up at him from his hiding place under the console.

It bared tiny teeth as Rose knelt down in front of it, murmuring, “Oh, I think you already know the answer to that…..hello, little mate. If there’s one of you, then there’s…..”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, sighing, “.....at least a hundred, chewing on anything shiny they can find in our _brand new TARDIS_.” The sound of chattering was more audible now, and the Doctor finished his thought with a growl, “Bloody Porgs!”


	6. Knowing Her Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor wants Donna to know her worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my 400 Followers Giveaway on Tumblr, thegeekywhovian won a First Five Sentences Fic. The prompt was: “Ten and Donna. ‘Doctor, stop it.’” I ended up going a little angsty with this snippet of a conversation between Ten and Donna on an alien planet. Slightly more than five sentences, and possibly an idea I might expand on later.

“Doctor, stop it. Just….enough!” Donna hollered, crying and hoping that if she was loud enough, he’d just shut it.

“No, you stop it, Donna Noble. That prat had no right to humiliate you, and I don’t care if he is the Grondovarian High Vizier!” the Doctor ordered.

“He’s right though, isn’t he? I have no idea what needs to be done, how to fix this mess, or _anything_ , really, because I’m _nothing_!”

“You are one of the most brilliant, amazing people I’ve ever met, and if anyone….including that mother of yours….tries to tell you you’re not, then they need to answer to me, and I will set them straight,” the Doctor asserted, looking Donna in the eyes. He willed her to know her worth, even though he knew it would be an uphill battle to get her to believe. 


	7. Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hiding place was discovered. What on earth would he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Rose—Nebula, Who prompted “his hiding place was discovered.”

The Doctor held his breath, trying to melt into the wall of the pantry, knowing any sound that he made would give away his location. This new body had no blasted respiratory bypass, so he hoped that the footsteps he heard outside would leave the room soon, because he’d either pass out or be discovered. 

Unfortunately, breathing in caused some foreign particle to enter his nose, causing watery eyes and an itchy nose. (Adding insult to injury, he’d traded a bypass for allergies.) He held on as long as he could, but his whole body shuddered with the force of trying to suppress the large sneeze that burst forth. His gangly elbow made contact with a soup can and knocked it off the shelf.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door. His hiding place had been discovered. What on earth would he do now?

The door opened, and the the backlit silhouette of Rose Tyler was there. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief and stepped forward, pulling her into the pantry. 

“Well, hello there,” Rose murmured lowly, sending a thrill through him. The minx.

“Shhh...don’t distract me! I’m gonna win!”

Rose started to lecture him on taking a hide and seek game with a three year old too seriously, but he stopped her mouth with a deep, slow kiss. (He hadn’t lost his Time Lord hearing, and he’d heard Tony.). After a while, he forgot why he was there. He had Rose pressed up against a shelf when the door of the pantry was yanked open and Jackie’s strident voice made them jerk apart.

“What the bloody hell are you two doin’? Tony’s been lookin’ for you for fifteen minutes now!”


	8. A Question for the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?” Rose asked the Doctor.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 400 Followers Giveaway, Badwolfgeek prompted “Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?” For Nine/Rose.

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?” 

The Doctor stopped still, halfway between Rose’s bed and the door. _Maybe if I stay really still she’ll doze back off…._

“Doctor?” a very awake Rose asked. “You’ve done it at least three times now.”

The Doctor turned back towards Rose. She was staring up at him, her honey eyes boring into his blue ones. “Didn’t know you noticed,” he finally said.

“I’ve noticed.” She patted the side of the bed. 

She was inviting him to her bed. _Rassilon, I’m in trouble. Cannot sit on her bed. Nope._

Rose blinked. He wasn’t sure, but she seemed to be batting her eyelashes at him like the minx he suspected she was. 

He sat on her bed, his feet taking him there, quite of their own accord. She grasped his hand. 

“Why, Doctor?”

“Just somethin’ I do,” he replied. He wondered if she noticed that his voice was pitched a bit higher than normal.

She grinned, tongue poking out. Apparently she’d noticed. “Think I’d like to try it awake, now.” She reached and tugged on the collar of his leather jacket. 

_I am so in trouble,_ he thought again as her lips pressed against his. _Like a bit of trouble, me._


	9. Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A positive result changes the future for Tentoo and Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mollybrown816, who prompted “Positive?” for a First Five Sentences Fic in my 400 Followers Giveaway.

"Positive?" the Doctor asked, finally stopping his pacing long enough to lean over her shoulder and read the test results for himself.

Rose held the test up to him, her eyes shining.

“You’re gonna be a mum,” he murmured. 

“You’re gonna be a dad,” she answered back.

For a minute, they stared at each other, gobsmacked, then Rose burst into tears and threw her arms around his neck. 

“Happy tears then?” the Doctor asked, holding his breath.

She raised her head up, smiling broadly, the tears still flowing. “Oh, yes. It’s fantastic!”


	10. Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought it was a dream,” the Doctor said. Dreams come true for Tentoo and Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TriWeasel, who prompted “I thought it was a dream” for Tentoo and Rose in my 400 Followers Giveaway.

Rose woke up after the best night of sleep she’d had in a very long time. She adored the sensation of a lovely, warm bare body spooned up to hers. She smiled, thinking of how that had come to be. She was lost in the memories of making love with the Doctor for the very first time, when she was distracted by a sniffle. She rolled over in the Doctor’s arms, looking into his tear filled eyes..

“Doctor, love, what’s wrong?” 

“I thought it was a dream,” he said in a husky voice. “But you are really here in my arms.”

“And I always will be,” Rose reassured him. She leaned in to kiss him gently, wiping the tears from his cheek. “I love you.”

He began to laugh joyfully through his tears. “Oh, Rose Tyler. I love you.”


	11. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eleventh Doctor wonders if Rose still takes him seriously , despite his newly regenerated gob. He doesn’t have to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing Eleven and Rose was inspired by an Eleventh Doctor meme saying “shenanigans”. I looked at it and this bit of fluffy crack fell out of my brain (and my “whole brain just said what the hell”, as Eleven would say...) It’s silly, and cracky , and just a wee bit angsty due to Eleven’s moment of self-doubt.  
> And no, I didn’t plan for an Eleventh Doctor story to be chapter 11. Just lucky, I guess!

Rose watched, smirking, as her husband sternly lectured the Leprechanzians on their mischief. The mischief had resulted in her, the TARDIS and Rory being doused in green glitter. Amy wasn’t ginger anymore, although the Doctor promised it would only take about six showers for her to return to her natural red. The Leprechanzians hung their heads in shame, thoroughly chastened. The Doctor waved them off, then spun on his heels to face his green companions. Rose couldn’t help but laugh as he rubbed his hands together, all gangly arms and huge grin.

“Now, wife and Ponds! What do you say we head back and attempt to de-verdigris you lot!” He, of course, had not a trace of green anywhere. Rose had an urge to change that.

“Can you believe them and their shenanigans?” He gestured back to the little green creatures trudging away. “They should know that nobody can beat me at shenanigans. I am the head shenanigator. Ooh, I like that. Head Shenanigator!” Amy crossed her arms, radiating annoyance. Rory shook his head. The Doctor looked at Rose, who had one eyebrow raised, and her lips pressed together, barely suppressing laughter. “Or maybe I’ll just never say that again,” he mumbled, heading towards the TARDIS. The wind seemed to have gone out of his sails. _This new body’s gob is almost worse than the last one’s.  I have no idea what I’m saying half the time.  It’s a wonder she still takes me seriously,_ he thought glumly.

Rose caught up with him, slipping her hand into his. She grinned up at him, and he felt much better about himself.

Later on, when they were alone in their bedroom on the TARDIS, they engaged in some shenanigans of their own. He was decidedly greener than he had been before, and they might never get the glitter out of their sheets, but he was happy in Rose’s arms. Rose whispered in his ear, “Definitely the Head Shenanigator.” 


	12. Let’s Not Waste Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo and Rose reunite after a Torchwood mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Skyler10fic, who prompted “I missed you so much” for the 400 Followers Giveaway.

Rose dropped her duffel bag on the floor, closing the front door. She leaned against it, relieved to be home after a short but very exhausting Torchwood mission. It was late, and not wanting to wake the Doctor, she slipped off her trainers and made her way quietly down the hall. She didn’t get far before she found herself very suddenly embraced by the person she thought was sleeping.

“Blimey!” Rose cried, startled.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you! I heard you..still have that superior hearing, you know…and I couldn’t wait to see you. I missed you so much.” The last was spoken as he nuzzled her neck.

“I was only gone two days,” she pointed out.

“Two days, plus three years...not to mention the odd decade or two between travels with Donna,” he murmured.

Rose’s eyes widened in surprise. She hadn’t considered him traveling alone, for extended periods of time, between the times Donna traveled with him. _Decades_? she thought. Her heart broke over the idea of him being alone then, and she hoped her Doctor in the prime universe had found a companion. There was nothing she could do to change it if that Doctor was alone, but she could help the Doctor who was embracing her now.

Rose tugged gently on his really great hair, prompting him to look at her. After kissing him thoroughly she whispered in his ear, “Then I suppose we shouldn’t waste any more time,” as she led him towards their bedroom.


	13. Don’t Mess With Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the Oncoming Storm needed to make an appearance...but sometimes all it took was a well-timed Tyler tongue lashing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For blueboxesandtrafficcones, who prompted “You are the very definition of ego” for any Doctor/ Rose. I chose Ten and Rose for a First Five Sentences Fic in my 400 Followers Giveaway.

“You are the very definition of ego, Doctor, you and your Time Lord pomposity,” the Grand Vizier seethed. 

Before the Doctor could speak, Rose pushed in front of him and, radiating anger, she began to speak, “It’s egotistical for him to tell you what a bloomin’ wanker you are? Well, I might not be a pompous Time Lord, but I know when someone’s rubbish, and you definitely are. Get off your arse, stand up to the Prince, and release those slaves. Now, if you don’t mind.”

The Doctor stood back, letting Rose take over. Sometimes the Oncoming Storm needed to make an appearance, but most of the time all that was needed to save the day was a well-timed Rose Tyler tongue lashing.


	14. Forever, If You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo and Rose, in the early days of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For HiddenTreasures, who prompted “I thought you didn’t want me” for the 400 Followers Giveaway. Tentoo x Rose, early days.

“So….this is my flat,” Rose said, gesturing around the very nearly empty flat. “I only ever used as a place to sleep between dimension hops so...never really got around to furnishin’ it.”

“No carpets,” the Doctor observed, gesturing at the hard wood floors.

“Ah, but I do have doors. That a deal breaker?” Rose asked with a smirk. Her smile didn’t touch her eyes, though, and the Doctor could imagine that she was expecting him to say yes, that it was a deal breaker.

“No. I want to be wherever you are,” he assured her. 

In that moment, he saw the light return to Rose’s eyes. His breath caught, suddenly hopeful. The Doctor took hesitant steps toward Rose, and she met him in the middle. Her arms looped around his neck, and she smiled up at him.

“I want to be wherever you are,” she told him.

“I thought you didn’t want me,” he confessed in a breathless rush. 

She went up on her tiptoes to kiss him gently. “I said forever and I meant it, Doctor. I want you.”

The tension that he’d been holding since the TARDIS dematerialized on Bad Wolf Bay left his body and he sagged against her. “How long are you gonna stay with me? I...I need to hear it,” he whispered the last.

“Because some things do need saying,” Rose said. He nodded. “Forever, Doctor, forever.” 

He rested his forehead against hers, taking a deep breath, breathing her in. “I love you,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her.

Eventually the kiss ebbed away, and she asked, “Would you like a grand tour? There’s not much...kitchen, office, our room….”

“Our room?” he repeated, grinning, both eyebrows raised.

“That can be the first room I show you….if you want.” For the first time in that new universe, Rose smiled that tongue touched grin at the Doctor.

The Doctor couldn’t start the tour fast enough after that.


	15. Yes, With Marshmallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor tells Rose a little bit about his past, and they make a decision regarding their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Chiaroscuroverse, who prompted “please marry me” for Nine and Rose in the 400 Followers Giveaway. This can be considered a sequel to the previous chapter “Tipping Point.”  
> Thank you Rose—Nebula for checking this over!

  
They thought they were heading toward some much needed downtime on Barcelona. Instead, they ended up on Klauhari 7, helping an impulsive Klauharian prince to undo the temporal damage he’d done by trying to propose to his girlfriend under a meteor shower that wasn’t supposed to happen for another six months. Although the prince was sweet, but impatient, the Doctor could see that he was sincere. When the crisis was over they packed the young lovers into the TARDIS and took them to the meteor shower.

After celebrating the engagement, Rose and the Doctor took the newly betrothed back to their normal time. The Doctor caught Rose smirking at him across the console, after the couple left the TARDIS.

“You are a romantic old softy, Doctor,” Rose murmured, slinking up to him. She was giving him that tongue-touched grin, and he couldn’t argue. Now that they were properly _together_ , she’d seen many examples of what a romantic softy he was. He kissed her instead, confirming her accusation. When they finally broke apart, Rose asked, “So...have you ever tried to manipulate time to propose?”

The Doctor arched his eyebrow. “Rose Tyler, you know me better than that. But...got accidentally engaged once, me. To an Aztec woman.”

“Oh. Do tell.”

“We shared some hot cocoa and apparently that was enough.”

“Must’ve been some impressive cocoa. Extra marshmallows? Nothin’ says _please marry me_ like extra marshmallows.”

“That’d win you over, eh?”

“Could do.” She kept eye contact, and they gazed at each other for a long, charged moment. Finally, the Doctor kissed her forehead.

“Wanna have a quiet night in?” he murmured. “I’ll get some snacks. Meet me in the library.” She nodded, giving him a quick kiss. He watched her leave the console room. It seemed they were at one of those temporal tipping points again, and this time he was more than willing to fall.

The Doctor fixed up a tray of biscuits in the galley, then made two mugs of steaming hot cocoa. A bag of miniature marshmallows appeared on the counter and he laughed out loud. “Thanks, Old Girl,” he said to the ceiling.

It was the first time Rose had ever burst into laughter and tears over a mug of cocoa. “Yes,” she agreed as she accepted the mug and the sapphire ring he’d been saving for such an occasion.

Later, after they were wrapped up in a blanket and each other, he asked her, “So was it the marshmallows that sealed the deal?”

“Yep,” Rose laughed.


	16. ....But It Goes Down Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware of Jack and his bartending skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctorroseprompts drabble prompt “vile.” Nine x Rose with meddling matchmaker Jack.

“Pangalactic Gargleblasters are not a…..thing,” the Doctor argued as Jack poured unfamiliar liquids into a cocktail mixer and shook it vigorously.

“I think you’re lookin’ at him makin’ one,” Rose pointed out.

“Do you wanna try it out?” Jack offered with a smirk. He poured the now foaming, neon pink liquid into three martini glasses.

“Where did you even find martini glasses on the TARDIS?” the Doctor mused as he reluctantly accepted one of them from their chuckling bartender.

“Is it smokin?” Rose asked, warily eyeing the remaining beverages.

“Little bit. Looks rough...but it goes down smooth. Kinda like our Doctor here….” The Doctor glared at Jack.

Rose burst into scandalized laughter as Jack raised his glass in a toast toward the Doctor. He winked at the Time Lord, who expelled a huffy breath.

“You go first, _Captain_ ,” the Doctor requested, pouring every bit of contempt he could muster into the word “Captain.”

Unable to resist the challenge, Jack downed the pink beverage in one gulp. He crossed his eyes, shook his head, and let out a war whoop once he swallowed.

Seeing that he was still standing gave Rose courage to try hers. She made eye contact with the Doctor and they lifted their martini glasses to their lips simultaneously. They sipped, and spit out the liquid, also simultaneously. “That….that is vile!” Rose gasped.

“Blimey!” the Doctor exclaimed. “It’s got Pandovarian whiskey in it….that’s like a truth serum for Time Lords. What the hell are you tryin’ to pull, Harkness?” Jack was at the receiving end of an Oncoming Glare as the Time Lord poured his and Rose’s drinks down the sink.

Jack learned a valuable lesson that day, but he was still determined to play matchmaker. One of these days, the Doctor would finally tell Rose how he felt, and Jack hoped he would be there to witness it.

 


	17. Forever Sounds Like a Good Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven and Rose in the early days after his regeneration. Is he still the man she wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctorroseprompts drabble prompt “Flail.” Eleven x Rose.

Rose watches, amused as her husband does his usual frenetic dance at the TARDIS console.  This new regeneration is all flailing arms and legs, but she never teases him for it. His body is still new to both of them, and Rose sees the insecurity in his eyes from time to time.   _ Am I still the person you want?   _

 

When she senses his worry, she does her best to soothe him, first over the bond, then by physical touch.  She leaves her spot at the console and comes to him, cupping his cheek and smiling, her gaze never leaving his.  She loved his blue eyes and his brown eyes, and now she has a special spot in her heart for green. His lips quirk into a smile.  “Always my Doctor. Forever,” she tells him. 

 

He wraps his arms around her, holding her close.  He’s not insecure or flailing now. He murmurs, “Forever sounds like a great plan, Rose Tyler.  You always come up with the best.”

 

Rose chuckles as he leans in, “I’ll remind you of that the next time I try to talk some jailer out of imprisoning us….”  And then her knees are expertly weakened by his kiss. 


	18. Under the Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie makes some assumptions about the Doctor and Rose. She might not be correct. (Or then again, she might be absolutely correct!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctorroseprompts drabble prompt “under.” Ten x Rose, with Jackie.

Rose has never, in her entire life, done a spit-take but she nearly expels her tea as a result of the words that have just been spoken by her mother.

She very nearly misses them because Jackie was prattling on about Howard and giving her too much information.  But then Rose hears the Doctor referred to in the same sentence as the words “shagging like bunnies.”

 

“Mum!” Rose blurts, in shock.

 

“Oh, don’t  _ Mum  _ me.  You’ve been that way since he had the ears and don’t tell me you haven’t!  And he’s extra dishy now, so….”

 

“He was dishy then,” Rose mutters.  Jackie rolls her eyes and laughs. “And you shouldn’t make assumptions, Mum.  Especially not in front of him.”

 

“Oh, would I scare him off?” Jackie scoffs.

 

“You might!  We’re not like that!”

 

“Well, I was just under the impression….”

 

“Stop it!”

 

******

 

Two hours later Rose is back on the TARDIS, her back pressed up against a coral strut as the Doctor kisses his way down her neck.

 

“I can’t believe you lied to your mother like that, Rose Tyler.  For shame,” he murmurs, nuzzling the sweet spot where her neck and shoulder join..

 

“Technically I did….oh,  _ blimey _ ...did not lie.  We don’t go at it like bunnies.  We go at it like Hvartz….what was it  _ ah _ ….”  Her  _ again _ is broken by the delicious way he shifts his body against hers.  They probably won’t make it to the jumpseat, let alone their bedroom.

 

“Hvartzsplatzes.  Much more insatiable than bunnies,” the Doctor told her in between love bites.

 

“So….there you go.  And you wouldn’t want my mum to know our business anyway, yeah?” 

 

“I think we need to stop talking about Jackie,” he recommends.  Then he proceeds to make her forget the conversation completely. 


	19. Her Dance Card is Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor wants all the pretty boy princes to know that Rose Tyler’s dance card is full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctorroseprompts drabble prompt “hold.” Nine x Rose.

“Bit rude, don’tcha think?” Rose murmurs to the Doctor as they glide around the dance floor.

 

“What?” he asks.

 

“The way you’re givin’ the king’s seven sons the Oncoming Storm glare every time they come over to ask me to dance.”  She looks up at him through lowered lashes, wanting him to understand that he’s the only one she wants to dance with at this big fancy ball.  Or anywhere else, really.

 

The Doctor leans forward, holding her even closer, and murmurs in her ear, a low growl that makes hope bloom in her chest and heat pool low in her belly.

 

“Not bein’ rude, me.”

 

“No?”

 

He catches her eyes then, and she gasps at how dark his own eyes are.  “I want ‘em to know your dance card is full tonight, Rose Tyler.”

 

And later on the TARDIS, in the bedroom that is now and forever  _ their _ room, they ____dance again, holding each other closer than they’d ever done before.


	20. Reason #1 Not To Lick the Tree Bark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has an unusual and very amusing reaction to licking some alien tree bark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Tiny Fic, prompted by goingtothetardis, who did not expect what she got. (Tenth Doctor / Rose Tyler)

Rose was really trying hard to keep a straight face.  The injured pout the Doctor was giving her was making it quite difficult.  She broke, laughing until her sides hurt. She heard the Doctor’s indignant whimpering growl.  “Well, it’s your own bloomin’ fault, Doctor. You have to lick everything, and you were bound to regret it one day.”  The Doctor glared at her. “And this is that day. You don’t lick Saluzian tree bark.”

 

“Oh, fine,” he mumbled around his swollen tongue. “Ha’ a waff.”

 

Rose couldn’t hide her smirk.  “Pardon?”

 

“Yeth, yeth, waff.  You’ll be dithappointed when you don’ get to hear me thing the Printh’s victory thong at th’ thelebration later!”  He folded his arms and pouted, but Rose didn’t notice. She was too busy lying on the ground, laughing harder than she’d ever laughed before.  


	21. Wobbly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose get a second chance at forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Tiny Fic, prompted by miss-minelli on Tumblr, ended up a surprise Doomsday fix-it. She prompted “wobbly.”

“Don’t move!  I have to check…..just  _ don’t move! _ ”  The Doctor dashed across the room to the white wall, where just seconds before, his heart in his throat, he watched the woman he loved being pulled inexorably towards Hell, towards the void, and there was nothing he could do to help her.

 

Then abruptly, the void had closed and Rose had hit the wall hard, crumpling to the floor.  He didn’t know if she was even conscious. He had his sonic pulled out and ready to scan her limp form.  Rose moaned, and it was the most beautiful sound. It meant she was alive, that she was breathing. He shakily scanned her and the sonic gave him the welcome news that her spine was intact.  He rolled her gently onto her back and her eyes fluttered open.

 

His hearts almost stopped.  Rose’s eyes glowed bright for a moment, and she exhaled golden particles.  Then she blinked and her eyes were their normal honey color and she was stretching, trying to sit up.  “Doctor,” she murmured.

 

The Doctor hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head.  Then suddenly that wasn’t enough and he leaned down to press his lips to hers, kissing her breathless before telling her, “Rose Tyler, I love you.”

 

She beamed.  “I love you. Can we go home?”

 

“Can you walk?”  He asked as she slowly rose to her feet with his assistance.

 

“My legs are a bit wobbly,” she told him.

 

“That’s okay.  Mine are too,” he confessed, then he kissed her again.


	22. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose follows up one reckless decision with another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A “tiny” fic for Facetiousnotfacist on Tumblr, who prompted “reckless” for Ten x Rose.

As soon as the TARDIS doors closed behind them, Mickey excused himself to the media room to play on the thirty-third century PlayStation.  He could see the storm clouds in both the Doctor’s and Rose’s eyes and didn’t want to be there when the row began.

 

The Doctor watched Mickey’s retreating form then  marched straight to the console, not looking at Rose.  He was furious with her and couldn’t trust himself to speak. 

 

“What then?  You might as well say it, you’re dyin’ to give me a bollocking,” Rose, who had several days of pent-up frustration building up, challenged the Doctor.

 

He made eye contact then.  “Fine. You had to go back into that cave, with the bomb ready to detonate any second.  Of all the stupid, reckless things you could’ve done…..”

 

“Reckless?  Like….riding a horse through a mirror reckless?  Like trapping your friends...traveling companions, whatever...on a ship with killer clockwork droids?  Is that the kind of reckless you’re talkin’ about?” Her voice was strident and reminiscent of Jackie by the end of her tirade and she hated herself for it.

 

But she had struck a nerve, she could tell.  His face had gone pale. “You were never in any danger,” he growled.

 

“We didn’t know that!  As far as we knew, we were just as throw-away as Sarah Jane was.  You’d leave us there and forget all about us.”

 

He stalked towards her, and a thrill of fear went through her.  “You were never in any danger,” he repeated. And before she could speak, he added, “and I would never forget about you.  I don’t want you to ever leave me. You mean too much to me.”

 

“You have a strange way of showin’ it,” Rose burst out.

 

And then the Doctor made a decision, a reckless decision.  He pulled Rose to him. “Can I show you another way, then? A better way? You terrified me today.  I don’t want to miss out on the chance to….”

 

Rose made her second reckless decision of the day.  She stopped his words with her mouth. For a very long passionate moment, no words were said but many feelings were conveyed.  When Rose needed to break away to breathe, he pressed his forehead against hers. 

 

“We still need to talk,” Rose told him.  He nodded emphatically in agreement. “About Reinette...Sarah Jane...all of it.”

 

“We will,” he assured her.  “Can we take this to the library, then?  Tea and talking?” Rose nodded, and he kissed her again, briefly.  He took her hand, and they walked to the library together, where tea was waiting for them.  The TARDIS was communicating her relief that after long last, her Thief and her Wolf were finally on the right track.


	23. Luckiest Couple in the Multiverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Doctor laments his new, part human body, but Rose isn’t having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a quick fic to exercise the writing muscles, so I chose “eating contest” from Doctorroseprompts’ Two Word prompt meme. Tentoo x Rose.

Rose looked up from her laptop, startled by the decidedly not-fun kind of moaning coming from the loo.  “Doctor…?”

 

The door opened and the Doctor shuffled out, clutching his stomach.  “How dare they do this to me,” he groaned. 

 

“What?”

 

“The bananas.  I’ve done nothing but love them and what thanks do I get?”  He flopped on the bed next to her, forcing her to grab her laptop as it bounced.  

 

“So, then, Doctor, the bananas forced you to enter that banana split eating contest?  And they forced you to eat six of them? With chocolate sauce?”

 

The Doctor pouted, which caused Rose to smirk until he doubled over with a moan.  He muttered, “No, obviously not. This human body is...rubbish. I get colds. Sunburns.  I really need my glasses now, they’re not just to make me look clever.”

 

“I’ve never complained about that.  They’ve always made you look like a hot, sexy professor.”

 

That brought a smile to his face.  “Really?”

 

“Yes, they do,” she asserted, then she grinned with her tongue poking out.  He answered her grin with one of his own and he was about to snog her. Except that his stomach had ideas of its own, rather rudely, he thought, and he had to make a dash for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

Fifteen minutes later he returned, rather slowly, clutching his abdomen.  He picked up the thread of the conversation, as if Rose had never beguiled him with her smile.  He collapsed next to her again. She closed her laptop and turned to him, listening to him vent. 

 

“Anyway….as I was saying, it’s rubbish.  I could eat whatever I wanted. Or not eat at all.  I could go without sleep, and now I can’t make it through four episodes of  _ Friends  _ before I nod off!  The superior physiology is no more.  And I’ll get  _ old _ , Rose.”  the Doctor sighed, closing his eyes.  She stroked his sideburn, and he hummed with pleasure.

 

“I didn’t fall in love with your superior physiology, you know.  Or your fancy time machine. I fell in love with your kindness, and your compassion, and all those wonderful qualities that make you  _ you. _ In fact, I wanted to roll my eyes when you went on about your superiority, sometimes.”

 

He opened his eyes.  “Knowing how I feel right now…. I am so, so sorry that I boasted like that.”

 

“Don’t be.  You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t get all boastful every now and then,” Rose murmured, sliding her fingers gently to his hair.  He groaned in a much happier way and closed his eyes again. “Point is, I love you. I loved you when you had big ears and a grumpy disposition.  And then I loved you with your really great hair and your  _ rude and not ginger _ and the way you bounced around like Tigger.”

 

“Tigger?” 

 

“Definitely.  And I love you with your sunburns and near-sightedness…”

 

“And astigmatism,” he added with a pout.

 

“That too. And gray hair.”

 

“What?!” The Doctor started to sit up and she stopped him.

 

“Easy there, Tigger.  You’ve nothing to worry about.  There’s none there yet, and when there are, you’ll be a sexy silver fox and I’ll not be able to keep my hands off you.”

 

His eyebrow raised as he considered this.  “Wellll…..” he drawled, “Okay, I suppose.”

 

“You wouldn’t love me any less for changin’, n’growin’ older, would you?”

 

That question did make him sit up.  “Never. There was a time when I was afraid to see you grow older because your lifespan was so short compared to mine.  Not anymore. We have this one life together, and whatever it holds, I’ll always love you.”

 

“And I’ll always love you.  So don’t worry about your less-than-superior physiology.  It doesn’t change the way I feel about you. Now….budge over.”  She lay down facing him, resuming her ministrations. He closed his eyes, allowing her soothing touch to relax him.  

 

As he was about to doze off, he mumbled,  “Thank you, Rose Tyler. For all of it. For letting me share this one life with you.  I’m the luckiest man in the multiverse.” With that declaration, his eyes closed.

 

“You snore a bit now, too,” she whispered.  “Love you anyway. I think I’m pretty lucky myself.”  And then she closed her eyes and joined him in sleep.


	24. The Doctor Prances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s ginger in the rain. And the Doctor and Rose are caught in it. Rose is quite entertained by a rain soaked intoxicated Time Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctorroseprompts drabble prompt (and it’s so not a drabble) “prance.” It’s inspired by the Prancercise exercise video as well. (Search it on YouTube. It’s well worth it.)

It was about five minutes after the purple tinged skies of Thurnerallax burst forth in a deluge of rain, completely soaking Rose and the Doctor as they dashed from the palace en route to the the TARDIS. They were approaching the large fountain in the center of the village when the Doctor let out a holler that stopped Rose in her tracks.  She brushed the soaked strands of her hair out of her face, yelling over the sound of the apparent monsoon.

 

“What’s wrong?!”

 

“It’s the rain...oh, blimey, Rose, it’s got gingerallestria in it.  I should have remembered. It’s past the time when the Ghastlian ships invaded and tainted the atmosphere….”

 

“You’re not makin’ any sense, Doctor!  The rain is tainted with what?”

 

“It’s like ginger, Rose.  And you know what that does to me, and it’s soaking into my skin, and….” The last was a bit slurred.

 

“The rain is makin’ you drunk,” Rose stated, hoping she understood correctly.

 

The Doctor’s wide, crooked grin told her all she needed to know.  Apparently he was already well on his way to intoxication. She grabbed his hand and pulled him, trying to get him back to the TARDIS, out of the rain.  Before he could embarrass himself.

 

Too late.  He pulled away from Rose’s grasp and dashed away, laughing.  Then he stretched his arms out, spinning around, giggling wildly.  “I’m singin’ in the rain, Rose! It is a glorious feeling. Just like Gene Kelly said it would be.”

 

Rose gasped, watching him jump from the ground to the first tier of the fountain.  He kicked some water out, quite like Gene Kelly enjoying a puddle. She couldn’t hide the smirk.  She’d never seen him this uninhibited. “Doctor, come on down. The fountain’s slippery and all we need is for you to regenerate because you cracked your skull open!”  He spun on one foot, the slick surface, which was barely a foot wide, and then jumped down. Before she could grab him he bounded away.

 

The Doctor put his hands up, chest high, his hands cupped.  He began to prance around the fountain to Rose’s amazement. She couldn’t help laughing.

 

“I’m gettin’ some exercise!  Like that video your mum got for Christmas!”

 

“Wha…..” Rose suddenly remembered that Jackie had somehow ended up with a  _ Prancercize _ exercise video in a white elephant gift exchange with Bev and Mo and the trivia night girls.  That was amusing, but what made it even better was the time in late January when the Doctor and Rose had stopped in for a visit and caught her mother actually using it.  Jackie had been mortified and Rose had caught him snickering about it days later. Apparently in his intoxicated state, it was inspirational. 

 

He pranced away, and Rose chased after him, hoping the rain stopped soon.  And if that didn’t happen, the prancing would take him home to the TARDIS.

 

It did.  The Time Lord wasn’t even winded.  Her mother would’ve been envious. 

 

Of course, he dropped like a rock just after stumbling through the TARDIS door.  Rose was sure that the TARDIS was laughing at both of them. For the second time since he regenerated Rose helped him into pajamas as he snored, content.

 

Five hours later the Doctor shuffled out of his room, rubbing his eyes.  It might have been her imagination but Rose thought the TARDIS might have made the lights in the hall quite a bit brighter.  He winced.

 

“So….ginger rain?”

 

He opened his mouth to give a detailed explanation of the components of the molecules in the rain, and how they approximated the effects of ginger on a Time Lord physiology, but he realized his head hurt too much to talk.  He mumbled, “Yeah. Basically.”

 

“Got it all...processed or whatever you do?”

 

He shook his head and immediately regretted it.  “M’gonna have a hell of a headache for a couple more hours.  Think I’m goin’ to to the Zero Room to speed up the process….” He shuffled down the hall, then stopped. “Thanks for takin’ care of me.  Did I do anything daft?”

 

He was a bit disconcerted by the way Rose’s eyes lit up.  

 

“Oh, yeah!”  She cupped her hands as he had done, and proceeded to prance ahead of him.  He watched, aghast. As she disappeared around the corner he could hear begin to belt “Singin’ in the Rain.”

 

“Blimey,” he moaned.  

 

He hid out in the Zero Room for three more hours. When he found Rose again, he could tell by her cheeky smile that she’d remember this incident for a very long time.

 

“No telling Jackie, and I mean it!” he warned.


	25. She Wore Yellow Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under cover as teachers in the 1950’s, the Doctor and Rose chaperone a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctorroseprompts drabble prompt “light.” As usual, not drabble length.

For two weeks the Doctor and Rose were undercover as teachers in an American high school in 1958, he as a science teacher, she as an art teacher.  Aliens sorted, they decide to spend one last night in Indiana, because they’ve been pressed into service as dance chaperones.

 

Most of the school thinks the two British teachers are over the moon for each other, and the Doctor does nothing to dispel that rumor as he watches Rose circulate among the students.

 

He expects her to wear the pink satin frock from the coronation, but she surprises him by appearing in a full skirted black dress with a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves.  There are radiant golden roses embroidered on the skirt and bodice. The combination of the dress and Rose’s beauty has him absolutely gobsmacked. He dances with her a few times, keeping their bodies the required distance away.  That only seems to fuel his desire for her.

 

Eventually the dance ends, and he asks her,  “May I see you home this evening?”

 

She smiles  _ that _ smile and murmurs, “You may.”

 

He walks her back to the TARDIS, and unable to wait any longer, he kisses her by the light of the full moon.  

 

On Monday, Miss Tyler and Mr. McCrimmon are absent from school, and the students speculate about them.  Rumor has it that they’ve run off together to be lovers, far far away from Harrison High School.

 

They aren’t wrong.


	26. Cyclonic Inverter Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor was specifically told not to touch Jackie’s new microwave, even if he could use part of it for the baby TARDIS. He didn’t listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctorroseprompts drabble prompt “open,” and requested by AmeliaPonders, who requested a fic based off the jokes I made about my new microwave’s “cyclonic inverter” sounding like a TARDIS part.

As soon as the door opens, he knows he’s in trouble.

He was left with a napping Tony and a directive from Rose to keep his hands off Jackie’s brand new microwave.

 

Even though the microwave has a cyclonic inverter.  His TARDIS had a cyclonic inverter as well. The new baby TARDIS could definitely use one.

 

But he promises Rose he will keep his hands to himself.

 

He lasts about fifteen minutes.  

 

When Rose and Jackie return from their mani-pedi, the Tyler mansion is down one high-tech microwave.  

 

But the TARDIS is ready to fly six months sooner than expected.  It’s worth the stinging cheek and the purchase of a replacement.


	27. Open Hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best, most frightening, decision he’s ever made, is the one to open his heart to this precious girl sleeping, sated, beside him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctorroseprompts drabble prompt “open.” (Could be Nine x Rose, or Ten x Rose.)

It’s fair to say that in nine hundred plus years of living, the Doctor has made many decisions.  Some of them were successes, some were horrible failures. Some were made whimsically and some were made with deadly intent.

 

But the best, most frightening, decision he’s ever made, is the one to open his heart to this precious girl sleeping, sated, beside him now.  He hopes that the universe won’t punish him for his choice, but fears it will. So he snuggles closer to Rose and resolves to keep his heart open and love her, for however long they have together.


	28. Redecorated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the Doctor and Rose find behind the door of their newly regenerated TARDIS?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My third drabble of the day for Doctorroseprompts drabble prompt “open.” This is Thirteen and a Bad-Wolf altered Rose, finding their lost TARDIS.

“Oi, blimey, it’s about time,” the Doctor breathes, no real anger in her tone.  It’s relief, and love, and it warms Rose’s heart to hear it. Their beautiful TARDIS is back now, and all is well.

 

They grasp hands as the Doctor moves to unlock the door.

 

“Wonder what she’s done this time?” Rose murmurs.

 

The Doctor arches an eyebrow and takes a deep breath, opening the door into a whole new console room, which now resembles the interior of a steampunk clock.

 

Awestruck, the Doctor grins broadly and says,  “You’ve redecorated. I love it.”


	29. It Travels In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never gives second chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fourth and last drabble for Doctorroseprompts drabble prompt “open.” Nine x Rose, at the end of “Rose.”

He had invited Rose Tyler along, thinking she’d be duly impressed, and jump right aboard.  He wasn’t used to being told no, but he accepted it. Almost.

 

He doesn’t give second chances.  Once you declined, the offer was off the table.

 

Except, he can’t stop feeling her hand in his.  He’s beginning to think he’s made a huge mistake.

 

And admitting to mistakes is something he almost never does.  

 

So he rematerializes the TARDIS in the alley, mere seconds ( _ he hopes _ ) later.  

 

He takes a deep breath, then opens the door.

 

“Did I tell you it also travels in time?”


	30. A Bad Feeling About This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven and Rose are snooping around on the set of Star Wars Episode 9. Nothing could go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a discussion I had in a Star Wars group about Matt Smith in Episode 9. She joked about his clumsiness with DW props, I said, “Don’t let him near the lightsabers,” and a fic was born. 100% crack and absolutely ridiculous silliness with Eleven and Rose.

“You know, we really shouldn’t be here,” Rose whispered as she and her husband crept across the dark soundstage.

 

“When did that ever stop us?” he snickered.  “After all, we did save the entire production from Autons.  And still they wouldn’t let me see one tiny spoiler for Episode Nine.”

 

Rose laughed,  “Shame they wouldn’t share anything with you.  I guess even Time Lord Star Wars fans have to adhere to the non-disclosure agreement.”

 

The Doctor huffed, adjusting his bow tie.  “Bit insulting, that. I wouldn’t publicize anything, it’s merely for my own curiosity….”

 

“And so you could win at trivia night in the future,” Rose reminded him as he sonicked the prop room door open.

 

He shrugged.  “Ah, here’s what I wanted….” He pulled a prop lightsaber out of a rack, the metal rod nearly knocking several stormtrooper helmets off a table.  

 

“Don’t do it, Doctor,” Rose warned him.

 

“Just testing a theory I had….in the name of science!”  

 

Rose covered her eyes, shaking her head.  

 

“I could revolutionize the special effects industry,” he murmured, in awe of his own idea.  He adjusted the setting on his sonic screwdriver and applied it to the metal rod. It began to glow green, matching the light on the sonic.  “Ha! Look, Rose, I did it!”

 

Rose uncovered her eyes to see the prop lightsaber now looked like something straight off the screen.  It even sounded authentic. “Okay, I’m impressed,” she said, in awe. She smiled widely at her husband, who preened, just a bit.  

 

“Glad to see I can still impress you after a century of marriage,” he quipped, waving the lightsaber around. 

 

“Yes, you certainly can, but you might want to…..”. Rose never had a chance to warn him to be careful as he fumbled the lightsaber, brushing the illuminated end against a suit of stormtrooper armor.  

 

They discovered, at that moment, that the lightsaber was quite functional as it sliced cleanly through the armor and the wall behind it.  The Doctor dropped the sonic in shock. Instinctively, Rose scooped it up and did some quick polarity reversing. Once again, the Doctor stood holding a plain metal rod.

 

The security alarm screeched shrilly, further frightening them.  

 

The Doctor dropped the lightsaber, grabbed Rose’s hand and ordered,  “Run!” They did.

 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Rose muttered. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave prompts for these lovebirds at @lizann5869 on Tumblr!


End file.
